My romantic imouto relationship is wrong as I expected
by justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth
Summary: 8man loves his imouto alot. Now he wants to take his love for his imouto to the next level.
1. My imouto can be this cute

My name is Hachiman Hikigaya, A.K.A 8man. I am your typical high school virgin loser with no friends and no social life.

School is hell to me. No matter how hard I try, I could not integrate with my classmates— simpletons with blue-pilled and uninformed perspectives of the world. Normies, as I would like to call them. The ones enjoying life to the fullest, living in a perpetual state of comfort without a care for anything. The ones who value popularity, looks and reputation more than intelligence, when intelligence is the one thing that no one else can steal from you.

The girls are filthy tricksters who easily backstab you to achieve their goals. The guys are narcissistic assholes who would find any opportunity to gloat about themselves. Braindead retards, the lots of them! Imagine having to endure my schooldays mingling with these simpletons. I fucking hate them all.

School makes me want to kill myself.

Home is perhaps the reason why I haven't already blown my brains out. Home is the place where I can seek solace at the end of a horrible day in school. No matter what fucked up things happened in school, home eventually awaits me with a cute imouto.

My imouto is probably the cutest thing in the world.

Her name is Komachi Hikigaya. She is currently in middle school. She is sociable, approachable and optimistic, the complete opposite of me.

I fucking love her. In almost the entirety of my life, no relationships I have forged could ever compare to the the relationship between me and Komachi. She is the warm ray of sunshine to my cold, bleak existence, the one thing in life that I treasure the most. Without her, I might not even be writing this right now. I might have ended up as a skeleton at the bottom of the ocean, or mangled body parts beneath a train.

As the days passes by, the mutual bond between us grew stronger. She started cooking for me, and fuck is her cooking skills good. She could definitely become a professional chef in the future. I was so drawn to her food that many a time I could not help but dive into my meal before saying the obligatory "itadakimasu".

Fuck, I just want to eat her food so badly. And her too.

In exchange for her favor, I would help her in homework and stuff. Academic wise, my sister is certainly not the sharpest tool in the shed. What she lacks in academic excellence, however, is compensated by her determination to learn.

One time she was having major trouble in calculus. No matter how hard her teacher explained, she could not get the concept right. Having my fair share of ineffective and undeserving "teachers", I had decided to take up the job myself. For the next few days, I spent almost all my free time coaching her, trying my best to make the explanation as easy to understand as possible. Her significant progress was heartwarming, and the sight of her face gleaming whenever she got the correct answer makes all my effort worthwhile.

Thanks to me, she managed to pass her calculus test with flying colors. On the same day, when I returned home, Komachi ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. My cheeks were turning bright pink. As her soft, delicate breast pressed against my body, I could feel my primal instincts slowly taking over.

Komachi told me the good news. I was delighted as fuck. My hard work, and hers too, had finally paid off. Then Komachi went full moe mode.

"Thank you onii-chan for always helping me. Daisuki~"

She did an adorable head tilt and winked at me, sticking out her tongue playfully at the same time.

Reeeeeeee this level of cuteness should be fucking illegal.

I clenched my chest and ran into the bathroom, crying the whole damn time.

My imouto is DEFINITELY the cutest thing in the world.


	2. Imouto time!

****NOTE****

 **This story contains mature scenes and obscene languages. User discretion is advised.**

 *******************************END**************************************

When I walked home that day, I was feeling pretty dejected.

During home economics, we were assigned to make ravioli for the needy. I was supposed to pair up with Yuigahama Yui.

Yui is quite the cutie in my class. She was also one of the few students in my school that I actually talk to. Despite hanging out with normies every day, she can be surprisingly red-pilled at times. Another thing worthy of mention is her luscious pair of boobs. There were many occasions where I almost fell for her because of that.

Unfortunately, she is not the best when it comes to cooking. She is even worse than me. In order to cater to Yui's shitty culinary skills, we tried making ravioli pockettoli, a simple variation of the conventional ravioli. Despite that, Yui still struggled with the process. I took time and dedication shaping the dough and applying the ingredients, only for Yui to screw up at the final step. After twenty failed attempts, I could not take it anymore. I stood up and lashed out furiously at her.

"Stop fucking up already you goddamn unfuckable bitch! No one will marry you in the future if you can't fucking cook, dumbass!"

Yui glared at me before storming out of the room. I caught a glimpse of tears forming around her eyes.

I fucked up.

"I hope you are happy with yourself," the usually kind and respectful Hayama flipped me the bird before rushing after Yui. Many students in the room were glaring at me in disgust.

When the class was dismissed, I went back to my homeroom. Only then did I realise that I truly fucked up.

Yui was crying at her table, at her absolute lowest. To see the usually optimistic girl coming close to depression broke my heart into pieces.

Her friends were surrounding her table and giving her encouraging words. When they spotted me, they commenced the tirades of backlash against me.

"Aye git the fuck outta here bully."

"Hachiman, you truly disgusted me this time. You always appeared to be a sorta nice guy."

"Monster," Yui glared hard at me through teary eyes.

The last word completely tore through my soul. Yui had done so much for me, and all I ever did in return was act like a monster towards her. Knowing that it was not the best time to reconcile with Yui, I decided to consult Yukino.

Turned out that was a mistake too.

The moment she heard the atrocity that I have committed, she ripped me a new asshole.

"Subhuman scum. You truly wrought this upon yourself. I am not going to help you with this, you got to solve your own problem."

"Honestly, you are lower than I thought. Truly low. I hope you are happy with your degeneracy."

With no more spirit left in me, I decided to return home early.

When I reached home, I unlocked the door and opened it.

"I'm home… WHAT THE FUCK—"

Komachi was lying on the couch, but was neither reading a book nor watching the TV.

What she was in fact doing was masturbating in plain sight.

She was butt naked.

As she rocked her body back and forth, her fingers slipped repeatedly in and out of her sacred spot. Her perfectly shaped pussy was moist and twitching with pleasure. As she increased the tempo, rocking her body back and forth more vigorously, she started to gasp and moan at the sensation. As her fingers did the magic, her eyes were glued on the TV screen.

I stared at the TV screen. She was watching a porn channel! My perverted father had paid for various adult channel subscriptions, and managed to keep it clandestine over the years. It seems like this time Komachi has found a loophole to access the channel. I observed what she was watching. Two gay men were doing 69 on a bed, passionately sucking each other off. Fuck me, my sister is into yaoi, I thought to myself.

The gay scene immediately killed the boner that was slowly forming between my legs.

By then Komachi has noticed my arrival. She sprang up from the couch, looking at me with a shocked expression. Now her body was in full view. My eyes shifted down towards her prepubescent pussy, by now dripping with juices.

That gave me another hard-on. This time, however, Komachi noticed it too. She stared down at my boner and smirked. She started walking towards me, closing in the distance from my throbbing penis.

All of a sudden, she bent down to the level of my erection. Her face is now literally inches away from it. I was blushing deep red at the sight of my cute imouto observing my throbbing penis.

Suddenly, she grabbed my shaft with her petite hands

"Wow I have never played with a boy's penis before," she giggled as she toyed with my junk

My penis got harder. She noticed that I was becoming really aroused by the whole thing, so she decided to take it one step further.

My zipper was unzipped. Her hand slipped through the opening, directly in contact with my penis. "Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The coldness of her fingertips took me by surprise. However, after the initial shock, the experience became much more enjoyable.

I knew right then that I was entering into an extremely taboo zone. If our parents were to find out, not only will I be disowned and kicked out of my house, but my parents might even call the cops on me. A part of me was desperately urging me to get out of this situation. To resist Komachi's advances, put my pants back on and get outta this place. But my body just can't say no.

As komachi rubbed my dick with her delicate hands, I could feel the monster within me slowly taking over, growing stronger by the minute as it fed on my sexual fantasies like fire to fuel.

Suddenly, Komachi stopped toying with my penis. She looked at me in the eye, and much to my surprise, burst out in laughter.

"Hahhahahahaha I can't believe you thought of your imouto this way. You really are a degenerate, Hachiman."

Holy shit, that little brat just screwed me over. AND SHE DID NOT EVEN REFER TO ME AS ONII-CHAN.

The monster inside me was raging. It has already gained full control and could no longer be subdued.

What I did next was a route of no return.

With a sudden thrust, I shoved my penis into Komachi's mouth. Komachi gagged as my enormous dong encircled her throat, blocking her airway. Sensing that she was suffocating, I pulled my dick out. That's enough punishment for playing with her brother's emotions.

Komachi was crying in shock, but I knew exactly how to comfort her.

With my hands on her thigh, I pulled her towards me, such that she was sitting directly on my lap. Next, I placed my hands at her pussy and slipped two fingers into it, forcing them deep enough to penetrate her hymen.

She let out a yelp as my fingers tore through her hymen. Blood was flowing out from my fingers and from the look on her face, I can see that she was in great pain. However, the initial pain turned into pleasure straight away.

She was moaning seductively as my fingers did the trick.

"Mmmmmm Komachi you have such a nice body," I said while fondling her pair of prepubescent breasts. Komachi was in ecstasy as her screams were filled with pleasure.

Seeing that fatigue might be taking over her, I have decided to give her a break.

However, the minute I stopped, Komachi pulled at my sleeves and begged me, "Onii-Chan— don't stop…"

I looked at her pink puffy pussy. It was already flowing with juices. This turned me on even more, and I began to feel nauseous after all the blood flowed into my penis.

I am now at limit of my erection level. Up till now I was on the receiving end. That's not fair. I want to pleasure her even more.

So I shoved my face between her thigh and started licking.

"Kyaa~" she moaned with a mixture of surprise and pleasure as my tongued flicked over her clitoris. Seeing that she was enjoying herself, I started licking more vigorously. Her pussy smelled fragrant, and her juices was absolutely fine. It taste like a mixture of wine and olive oil, which, based on what I experienced right than, was a surprisingly delicious combination.

My intensity gradually increased. She was on the verge of cumming. As her legs tightened around my body, I became more turned on as well. To keep the momentum going, I proceeded on to shove my fingers back into her hole. Licking and fingering her at the same time did the job and very soon, she could not hold it any longer.

"I'm cumin arrrgggggh!" A torrent of pussy juice suddenly erupted forth. I sucked it all up.

I slowly sipped the elixir down the throat. Best thing I have ever tasted.

I looked down. My willy had gone limp. Somehow, I ejaculated without my knowledge.

By the time we cleaned up the mess we made, it was already nighttime. Since our parents were on a vacation, we have decided to share the same room that night.

Both of us were exhausted after the intense imouto relationship-building session. However, it did not end right there. To celebrate our relationship-building moment, we decided to sleep in the same bed that night.

As I cuddled her in my arms, Komachi leaned up towards me and whispered into my ears.

"Onii-Chan, daisuki~"

She snuggled happily and rested her head on my chest. Sleep took over her not long after.

What was I being upset about again?


End file.
